First Angelic Sphere
The First Angelic Sphere is the upper class of angels, not only more powerful than the Lower and Middle Angels, but are the strongest, fastest, and most powerful angels under God's command. The Higher Angels were granted corporal bodies when they were created, which are superior to human bodies (immortal, more resistant to damage and have wings). The First Angelic Sphere is composed of three specific classes: Seraphims, Archangels, and Cherubims. However, as revealed by God in Asterion's Return, they are predated by Architects, the creators of the Omniverse. Appearances/Characteristics When they were created, Higher Angels were given bodies that are almost identical to the bodies given to humans. They are able to unfurl large feathery wings at will, allowing them to fly, fight, and protect themselves. First Angelic Sphere Classes Seraphims The first, oldest, strongest, mightiest, highest-ranking, and most powerful class of angel in all of Heaven, the Seraphim have power that surpasses those of all others, including the Archangels. Also known as "The Original Angels", there are five Seraphim siblings who are: Lucifer, the first of the glorious Seraphims, Seraphiel, the twin siblings, Metatron and Sandalphon and, finally, Abdiel. They are the direct beholders of God as they encircle his throne. Seraphims are near-supremely powerful celestials. Next to God, Nemesis and Yaldabaoth as well as the Primordial Entities, the Seraphim are the most powerful celestial beings in all of existence. Seraphims function as liaisons between God and the other angels and their powers are imbued within them and if they fall or become cut off from Heaven, they don't lose any of their powers.. Archangels The seven eldest, highest, and most powerful class of God's angels in Heaven (next to Seraphims) and Heaven's original leaders and controllers in God's absence, Archangels are the chief angels of high rank and reputation. They were the only ones to have seen his face, with the exceptions of Seraphims, Cherubim Princes and Gadreel. As generals in God's army, Archangels are responsible for religion and looking after holy relics. Archangels largely serve as the generals of Heaven, and are immensely powerful and very fierce celestials, with the lower angel orders reporting to them. They are far more powerful than any other angelic rank (with the exception of Seraphims), being imbued with near unimaginable and immeasurable power and authority. Furthermore, they are some of the strongest beings in all of Creation. The seven Archangels siblings that comprise the first order of angels were born in this specific order: Jegudiel, Selaphiel, Gabriel, Uriel, Michael, Raphael and Barachiel. Archangels have a human form, magnificent feathered wings, and wear armor when necessary. They use their wings for flight, to communicate with other angels, as forceful weapons, and as impenetrable shields. When their wings are retracted, Archangels appear indistinguishable from humans. Archangels are highly skilled warriors endowed with incredible strength far superior to that of both humans and their angel brethren. They have heightened senses and heal quickly, but are not indestructible. They can be killed, but only with Empyrean steel, Archangels currently leads Heaven as no Seraphim can do it. Cherubims The Cherubim are a whole other type of angelic being. The lowest members of the higher-tier class of angels, Cherubim rank above lower angels but below the Archangels and Seraphims, and are more powerful than lower angels but still much less than archangels or seraphims. The Cherubims are a warrior class of angel. When they incarnate, they usually take on the role of guardians and enforcers. the first Cherubims are known as the nine Cherubim Princes, these Cherubims Princes are: Samael, Satanael, Kerubiel, Sachiel, Malahidael, Phanuel, Israphiel, Sacadiel and Asriel.